


Honor Your Bets

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony play a game of chess and make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Steve Rogers avengers prompt table Prompt: Honor

One day, Steve walked into Tony's house and saw a chess set sitting on Tony's coffee table. He picked up a knight and turned it around in his hand. It looked hand carved but the piece of dark wood was intercity carved. Instead of looking like a horse's head, it looked like a knight's with a helmet with a plume that came out the back of the helmet.

Considering the set was Tony's, Steve would have thought his chess set would have been made of metal with macrochips, at least Steve thought they were called macrochips, in them.

Steve sat the piece back down and waited for Tony. Maybe he could talk Tony into a game.

After several minutes, Tony came into the room wearing a black tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans. Steve let his eyes follow a drop of sweat that slid down Tony's neck.

Tony came up and pressed a quick kiss to Steve's lips. Even though it was just a brush of lips and not even the most erotic thing they had done (it wasn't even the most erotic thing they had done that day) Steve still didn't know how to react. It was the simple things he had never had a chance to get used to. It used to be that kissing would remind him of what he would never have with Peggy, but now it reminded him to hold on to each moment.

'Hey, Cap,' Tony said as he pulled Steve into another kiss that was definatly _not_ a brush of lips.

Tony held Steve close as his tongue pressed against Steve's lips. The smell of oil and grease was strong on Tony's clothes and Tony's beard tickled Steve's skin.

Steve ran his hands up Tony's shirt, until Steve held Tony's head combed his fingers through sweat damp hair. Steve opened his mouth to let Tony's tongue in and as their tongues brushed, he moved his hand down to Tony's shoulders and kneaded soft cotton. Tony broke the kiss but still held on to Steve.

'As much as I love kissing, I really need to take a shower first,' Tony said.

'Oh,' Steve said just the slightest bit disappointed.

Tony grinned. 'I was hoping you'd join me. I can never seem to wash my back, among other things, as well as I would like.'

Now it was Steve's turn to grin. 'Oh, I'd be more than happy to help.'  
*************  
Steve and Tony were sitting on Tony's couch. Tony's arm was around Steve's shoulder, but Steve barely noticed. He was too busy watching the television screen in front of him. Even though Steve had seen The Wizard of Oz in the theater (he might have had a crush on Judy Garland) he was still rooting for Dorothy to find her way home. After the movie ended Steve settled back against Tony's couch and his eyes landed on Tony's chess set.

'Do you play chess?' Steve asked.

'Yeah. Do you?'

'I do.'

'Well, let's play,' Tony said with a boyish grin.  
************  
Steve moved his knight and tried not to smile. He could win the game in five moves.

Tony was sitting on the floor across from Steve.

Tony looked down at the broad, his hand hovering over his pawn.

Tony moved his pawn. 'I've been thinking, maybe we should make this game more interesting.'

'How so?' Steve asked as he moved his knight into position.

'How about a friendly wager.'

'A wager? Not with money I take it.'

'Bingo. If I win, for example, I want...' Tony leaned across the chess board and whispered into Steve's ear.

Steve felt himself blush.

'Ah...I see... And I can have anything I want if I win?'

'Anything. Within reason of course.'

'Of course,' Steve said as he decided on exactly what he wanted.  
*************  
Tony was laying on his bed, only a black satin sheet covered him. One leg lay outside the sheet and Steve, who was sitting on a chair by the bed, let his gaze linger on that tan leg. Following the leg upward he came to Tony's groin, Tony's hard cock was tenting the sheet.

'Reach under the sheet and touch yourself,' Steve said as he tried to ignore his own hard cock. There would be plenty of time to take care of that later.

'You're the boss,' Tony said as his hand slipped under the sheet. His hand lingered on his chest and Steve could almost see Tony pinching his own nipple.

'Move your hand lower.'

The hand moved under the sheet. When it got to Tony's groin the hand moved up and down slowly.

Steve licked his lips when Tony's hand sped up.

'Slide the sheet down slowly so I can see you touch yourself.'

Tony grinned. 'Touch myself? Don't you mean jerk myself o...'

'Tony, focus.'

Still grinning, Tony gripped the sheet with his free hand and moved it down past his dark nipples and a glowing reactor core. Once it moved over and away from Tony's cock, Steve groaned. The head of Tony's cock was a deep red and his hand was moving up and down the shaft.

'Move slower,' Steve said.

Tony groaned in frustration but slowed the movement of his hand. Steve wondered if he could make Tony do other things and at that Steve's cock twitched hard. Steve watched as Tony's hand went all the way down to the root of his cock and back up again. Tony's thumb pressed the top of the head and Steve was struck by the thought that that was what Tony liked when he was touching himself. Steve rubbed the front of his jeans withe the palm of his hand. It was amazing that he had gotten so hard just from watching Tony. Steve had seen those hands do many things, but never something quite like this.

After several minutes of watching Tony's hand, Steve said, 'Faster.'

Faster and faster Tony's hand moved. Tony moaned and his back arched when he came. His skin glistened with sweat.

Steve couldn't wait anymore. He undid his pants and freed his own hard cock and started stroking it. It only took a few moments before Steve was coming harder than he had in awhile. As he came down from his orgasm, Steve thought maybe next time he'd let Tony win the chess game. Maybe.

Steve couldn't wait to see what Tony thought up for his bet. Steve was going to have fun trying to honor that bet. He was nothing if not a man who honored his bets, after all.


End file.
